


Justice is theirs

by DemonufSans



Series: Tom's revenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anti-Muggle Content, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Tom will have his revenge on Dumbledore  even if it means getting the other horcruxes to help him but first he must deal with those pigs calling themselves the Dursely’s. And maybe along the way he can get Harry to fall in love with him again, like when he was twelve.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tom's revenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666654
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillyleaf101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/gifts), [kharmachaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kharmachaos/gifts).



> This work has been beta'd by lillyleaf101
> 
> Also Triggers up head, basically this whole work is a trigger.

The autumn night air was crisp and clean In Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey, but it was too clean for Tom’s taste. He hated this place just as much if not more than his _sweet_ Harry did — he would burn the neighborhood to the ground like he did to his orphanage if he could. Tom had a fixed location he was aiming for… #4 Privet Drive. He had waited for years and now he could finally serve them the justice they so rightfully deserved.

He had to suppress the evil laugh that was begging to come out. He would take care of Harry’s relatives and then he would find a safe house somewhere. 

Tom frowned, he would have gone to his other original self if not for the fact that he was trying to kill _sweet_ Harry. Moreover he needed to get Harry’s trunk and personal belongings, he supposed he could ask that crazy elf Dobby for help.

The thought of getting help from a house-elf was laughable to some wizards but not Tom, he had seen what they could do when they became vengeful. Old Mrs. Smith was a fine example of that, even if Dumbledore kept crying that it was Tom who had done it. Tom wanted to snort, it had been her son that had given him the locket claiming that he had known that it was his based off of how he acted around Mrs. Smith. After that he didn’t hear from the man until he called for him on his deathbed.

Tom stopped mid-thought as he arrived at the front door of Harry’s childhood nightmare. The only light on was the one in the living room, he could hear that giant oaf Vernon as he laughed loudly at something his wife said.

The loud, obnoxious pig, if there was one thing he hated most about that family it was that the men were fat and overly loud pigs — that included Vernon’s sister because there was no way that Tom was going to expect that a pig like her was a woman — and the women were underweight and whores. 

He knew that His _sweet_ Harry had been called a whore a number of times not knowing what that word meant until he got to Hogwarts and had library access. The first time it happened Tom had screamed as loud as he could that he would kill Vernon for even saying that _his_ Harry was unclean — he was glad that the rape threats were never carried out but still angry that they happened — and today would be the day he made due on his promise.

He had another thought that his other self might enjoy, he was going to take the woman and give her as a gift to his death eaters, they hadn’t had a play thing in some time and he knew Bellatrix loved her sexual torture. He just had to figure out if he wanted to go in person or to send a house-elf. 

He knew that he had to get into the house but he didn’t want the family to know that he was there so he used the backyard. 

He also knew that he could not use a wand, he remembered that Harry had been lied to when he was told that he couldn't do magic. The funny thing was that the trace only picks up the magic of house-elves, wand use and the magic of other adults but not wandless magic. After all, it was harder to track and the trace was just something made so that the ministry had an excuse to expel muggle-borns or muggle raised. It was pathetic and cheap, Tom had been spitting mad when he found out, three years after graduating Hogwarts.

He slipped into the backyard unseen by anyone and used a wandless unlocking spell on the back door. Oh how he loved wandless magic, there were no words spoken and no way to know what spell was being cast. 

He slipped into the house without making a sound, as he did so he began to put up some wards that would lock everything making escape impossible and the strongest silencing wards he knew. 

They wouldn’t be able to escape and no one would be able to hear them scream. 

He took pleasure in this knowledge, it made him feel almost godlike. And tonight he was their god, for he would be bringing his divine punishment on them. He almost snorted at how arrogant that thought sounded, he was sure his other self would get a kick out of that thought. 

For now he wouldn’t think about it, he had some pigs to kill and a horse to be gifted as a play thing to some death eaters. 

Not many in Dumbledore’s order know but when it became hard for his people to have children, they had kidnapped some muggles for breeding. Those muggles were no longer alive but their half-blood children were. The people were on board for the idea as it was no secret that Voldemort was a half-blood and very powerful.

Before Draco was born the Malfoy’s had almost given up on having a child the mother would not have to blood adopt. When lady Malfoy became pregnant they had been so scared that he may be born a stillbirth. He was sure that Petunia the horse would do good for one of the pure blood families in need of a surrogate mother.

He knew for sure that he was going to kill the husband,but he was almost surprised to see their son at home. He knew the boy went to a school with dorms — he asumed that perhaps school had been cancelled for him, it didn’t matter anyway because it saved him the trouble of looking for the school so he could murder the boy in his sleep.

He silently cast a spell to keep the Dursleys in their occupation as he walked over to face them. When they saw him Dudley squeaked like the pig he was, Petunia turned pale, and Vernon became so purple with anger it was almost funny.

“Boy! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be at that freak school!” 

Vernon’s shouting reminded Tom that the body he was using was not his but dear _sweet_ Harry’s, this time Tom really did laugh causing the piglet and horse to become paler than before. The pig spewing some nonsense about him not being able to do magic outside of school and how he’ll be expelled. Which only made Tom laugh harder, he couldn’t help it; they were so stupid that they couldn’t see that they were going to die… well maybe not the woman but you get the point. 

Tom/ _Harry_ straightened himself and stopped laughing, he looked at the so called family that _sweet_ Harry was disposed to with his red eyes and sneered. The woman screamed something about him being a devil which made him smile that evil smile he had perfected during his youth.

_This_ was no family of Harry’s, he wouldn’t allow them to call themselves Harry’s _family_ when they had only ever caused his _sweet_ Harry pain.

He had waited years for this moment and he would not waste it, fifteen years is a long time to wait but it was worth the wait because now he was at full power and he could use magic without hurting or killing Harry. 

He knew what he was going to do, his smile only grew wider as he thought of it, he summoned a knife from the kitchen which made the woman shriek in fright. He would not touch the woman, as she would be with his sex starved death eaters, he breifly wounder if the Malfoy’s would want another child. After all the Malfoy’s up until Lucius had two or three children and he knew that Narcissa wouldn’t mind adopting a child as long as it was Lucius’s child.

“You’ve been _bad_ little _pets_ ” he said in a singsong tone as he moved toward Vernon.

“What did you say you fre-” Vernon was cut off by his own scream as Tom, using Harry’s body, plunged the knife into Vernon’s hand.

“What? I didn’t quite hear you over your screams,”

“You frea-” Tom pulled the knife out of his hand and stabbed his other hand with more force than he had before.

“Ah ah” he said as if scolding a child “That’s a very bad word that will be punished,”

Tom pulled the knife out his hand and walked up to pig #2. He was going to enjoy this, the best torture was the mental kind. He would hurt their son as they begged over and over again for it to stop, he then would kill the boy and move on to the husband, slowly breaking the wife. He would break the woman even more when he gave her to his other self for breeding, it didn’t matter what she looked like as long as she could have children.

Getting children out of Muggles was easier than magical because there was no magic involved, a wizard could get a Muggle woman pregnant as many times as he wanted, while using the proper spells to make sure that she didn’t try and kill the child and that there was a low possibility of miscarage.

Tom plunged the knife into the piglet's hands just like he had done to it’s father’s hand. The horse and pig started screaming at him to not touch their son but he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting revenge on the ones that hurt his _sweet_ Harry. He began to cut Dudley’s fingers off one by one not paying attention to the angry screams of the father or the wails of the boy’s stressed mother. Only the screams of agony that _Harry’s_ childhood tormator made.

Once all of the boy's fingers were all cut off he used a wandless fire spell on them to cook them and force fed them to the reluctant boy, making sure that he didn’t spit or puke them out. If the boy wanted to be a pig he could eat himself. He cut the fat and meat off the boy and did the same thing to them as the fingers. 

By the time he was done the boy had stopped screaming and all his flesh was inside his stomach. The boy was still alive somehow but he wouldn’t be for long.

Tom could hear the two parents sobbing grossly, it disgusted him. The only thing Muggles were good for was breeding, they were filthy and vile but at least they were good for something.

Tom turned his attention to the bigger and started to do the same thing to him as his son but he first cut off his dick, he didn’t need it anymore anyway as he would be dead and his wife would be with his death eaters at the end of the night. Not that the man or woman knew that, it was better not to tell them, than to have them know and try to fight it.

When he was done with his work Vernon had stopped screaming blood murder — heh — and was now only hanging on to life by a tread just like his son. Tom cast a wandless spell that made them feel and see everything they had done to Harry in Harry’s prospective. It was a wonderful spell that he took great pleasure in casting. 

He turned to the unconscious woman and transfigured her into a Piglet just for the kicks and giggles. He picked her up, and, after making sure that any trace of his magic was gone, left the house as quietly as he had come.

It wasn’t until he was as far away from Surrey as possible and had placed some anti-trace wards on Harry’s wand that he called for a house-elf. When she appeared he was surprised to see how small she was.

“Master called Tracy, What can Tracy be doing for Master?” she asked, playing with her hands.

“Take this to Voldemort, it’s only transfigured. Let him know that if the Malfoy’s want another child she will do, even if it’s not done willingly, when they and anyone else who wants a child is done with her Bella can have her as a play thing. Also, tell him that his horcrux is safe but he needs to know that Harry Potter is the container, and that if he tries to confine us he is in for a big surprise. Oh and we’ll be in Mom’s old home if he wants to find us in three days” he ordered as he gave the woman turned pig to the elf. She bowed before ‘popping’ away.

Tom took a shortcut to the old shack that was his mother's childhood nightmare which was right next Riddle manor, which he remembered that his father hated just as much as him. The day he killed the Riddles he had used Legilimency on his father, the things he saw pissed him off enough to kill everyone in the manor.

He didn’t care that his father regretted leaving his mother, the only reason he regretted it was because of the possible child she claimed to have. He only cared about if he had an heir or not and that set Tom off. He had promptly rid himself of his Muggle father’s names and made a new name for himself but now it seemed that he would have to take up his Father’s filthy name once again. Which both relieved him and pissed him off; it relieved him because that was the name Harry liked most, and pissed him off because he had wanted to rid himself of his past.

As he arrived at the disgusting shack he almost regretted making this the meet up place. He went to find a room in the filthy place and cleaned it up so that it was acceptable to sleep in. 

He imagined that later, when he had a long awaited talk with his _sweet_ and stubborn Harry, the child would go on a cleaning spree. The mental image was hilarious and for it to happen would be amusing.

But first there was something more important than talking to Harry and that was getting Harry’s belongings, he knew just what elf to use as he had always kept Harry’s secrets. The thought of using that elf scared him a bit because it was a little too crazy from it’s abuse by the hands of the owners before the Malfoy’s. He remembered when Narcissa brought the shaky little thing home, he had never seen or heard Lucius squeak or jump in fright before in his life. 

He called Dobby and gave him instructions to gather all of Harry’s belongings from Hogwarts and his relatives' house, and if anything was destroyed to let him know. If anything was stolen he was to take it away from the thief and punish them. Dobby was all too happy to do it and _‘Popped’_ away with a skip.

Now, to talk to his _sweet_ Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is rape and sexual content In this chapter, viewer discretion is advised

Voldemort was in the middle of doing paperwork, in his youth he had not considered that there would be some much paperwork that came with the job of Dark Lord and he had hated it in his prime — he still did actually but he wasn’t willing to admit it — but now it wa a necessary chore that had to be done in a timely manner. The pieces of parchment hurt his eyes only because he had not done much if any paperwork in his wraith like state.

There was so much to do with so little time. He briefly wondered if he should make Lucius do the paperwork as punishment but quickly brushed it aside. There was no telling what was on the papers and his subordinate could wind up crushed with something nasty from one of the creature clans. There was also the last failure that the man had made that made his trust in him drop slightly.

Back in his youth he had given his diary to Lucius’s father Abraxas Malfoy. It was to be put in a safe place and not be touched, it was one of his safeguards and he didn’t want it to be misplaced. 

It seems that Abraxas never told his son what the book did only that it was dangerous and should never be given to anyone. So in his naivety he gave the book to a school girl as revenge for having his house searched for dark artifacts, Voldemort was angry for three reasons; one: the book that he had specifically instructed not to be touched was given to a school girl, two: the school girl almost died, and three: the book had been destroyed.

Because the book had been destroyed the peice of soul inside it had found its way back to him during his resurrection. Meaning he had gotten all of the horcrux’s memories up until it was destroyed by  _ Harry Potter.  _

Now, because the soul was back he had regained his looks but with a dusting of gray hair. He looked like he was twenty again but the only difference was that he had some gray in his hair.

He was also frustrated about the death eaters he had rescued from Azkaban, his most faithful, Bellatrix, had to have several of the potions  _ he _ created to combat the effects of dementors before she could have mind healing sessions with her sister. Her husband Rodolphus Lestrange had lost the ability to have children but his brother still had the ability to make children.

They were all unstable but because of his strickeness they were getting better. 

At first the escapees complained that he wouldn’t let them do anything and now they were behaving themselves like they should. He refused to have his death eaters act insane, he worked too hard for his people to act without thinking. It would cost them not only their lives but the war. 

He was almost pulling his hair out as he also had another thing to worry about. About four hours ago, around seven-thirty, he felt a sense of satisfaction that was not his own and now he had to figure out which horcrux was activated. 

He couldn’t get to the diadem because it is in Hogwarts and when he went to check on the locket it was a fake. He was both saddened and glad that Orion’s youngest was dead.

He was broken out of his musing as his elf Tracy  _ ‘popped’ _ into his office and discarded a Piglet on to his desk. He could tell that it was not a real pig as it reeked of dark transfiguration magic, — his magic — he was so surprised by her action that he nearly jumped out of his seat. She had never done that before but from the look on her face she did not like the pig very much. 

He decided that he needed to know why she had brought him this human turned pig and why she was upset. In his existence an upset house-elf was a violent house-elf, and he could not afford for her to get violent in his manor. He had too many valuables that he didn’t want destroyed and that could hurt her if she touched them, even if it was just a tap.

“Tracy, why have you brought me this…  _ thing _ and why are you up set?”

“Tracy be bringing yous bad muggle women because young master horcrux said so. He be saying that she be used for breeding and that Malfoy’s get first dibs than anyone else until she bes useless then she bes given to Bellatrix, he also be telling Tracy to tells you that he be safe and that his container bes Harry Potter and he not be liking you if you try to lock him up. Tracy be mads because young master be going to bad place that his mama be living as child.” she ranted.

_ Young master _ … wait a minute did she say that his horcrux was Harry Potter? That was a lot for him to take in, he had been trying to kill his soul from the moment he had died… and Dumbledore had to have known, there was no way that he didn’t and that would mean that he was raising Harry for slaughter like a pig. 

Speaking of pigs, he undid the spell that made her a pig and ordered Tracy to tie her to a chair after assuring her that he would get his Horcrux in three day’s time like the soul wanted. After all if it didn’t want to be found it would not be found. 

Tracy excused herself and left to do her other duties as she had done as she was instructed. He called for Lucius and his wife after making sure that the muggle he identified as Petunia Dursley was hidden out of sight.

He was not surprised to see them coming in with caution, as Lucius had angered Voldemort a number of times. He motioned for them to sit, after all they were not in trouble this time and he was sure they would love the opportunity for another child. Voldemort also realized that he would need to get more muggles for any one who wanted a child but didn’t want to wait for anyone using Petunia to finish. He would also have to get a list of children that were half-bloods as he was sure that his people didn’t continue to use the muggles after he was ‘ _ killed _ ’

“Lucius, do you and Narcissa want another child? I know that having only one is heartbreaking so I am asking now.”

Lucius and his wife shared a long look before they looked at Voldemort again, this time it was Narcissa that answered.

“I would love to have another child, my Lord, even if I have to blood adopt the babe.”

He could see that she was sensitive about it so he nodded.

“Narcissa, if you do not wish to know who the mother will be, or to watch your husband take her, I would suggest that you go” he could see the gears in her brain turn as she made her decision. After a moment she nodded and walked gracefully out of the room.

“Now, Lucius this be the mother,” he said as he waved his wand and revealed Petunia to him, “I will help apply the spells, including the one to make her super fertile, and than I will wake her up and it is your job to fuck her.”

“I understand My Lord,”

Voldemort nodded and began to cast the spells, including the ones that made it impossible for her to kill the baby and herself, it would last until everyone who wanted a child out of her was done with her and Bella had time to play with her. 

Two hours after she is fucked they will know if she is pregnant, and then anyone who wants to fuck her can, as the baby with not be affected by anything that happens to the mother.

Once the spells were applied he woke her from her nightmare, she looked around frantically calling out the names of her dead husband and son. When she saw Voldemort she started screaming about how her devil possessed nephew killed her family and that he was that devil. It was almost laughable.

It didn’t matter what her personality was as long as she could have children. He silenced her as Lucius and he didn’t want nor need to hear her to get the deed done. 

He motioned to the man to start fucking the now silenced woman, he moved to as was told with a ‘Yes my Lord,’ and transfigured the chair she was on so that she and her legs were bound, her legs were spread and bound in the air just right so he could get between them with ease and she would not kick him. He banished her clothes — she would no longer wear clothes anymore as she would be the fuck toy of the death eaters — and started to undo his robes and trousers.

As his trousers hit the ground Petunia could see that the blonde’s cock was 7in long and 2in wide. Her eyes grew as she realized what the wizard was going to do, she tried to scream and flail about but she found that she could neither scream nor move. 

As Lucius got between her legs he used his fingers to open the lips of her pussy. Her pussy was very pink and hairy, but it was dry, it didn’t matter though because she was a muggle and he could still get a baby out of her without prepping her. 

He lined his cock up with her pussy as she tried to scream at him to stop but couldn’t make a sound. She was tight, tighter than he was expecting but he was fine as he gave a breathy moan of pleasure. She wasn’t as tight as his wife but she was still tight, he began to move in and out of her fast as he moaned and groaned his wife's name.The entire time he had been getting ready to fuck the muggle woman he had been thinking of his wife. 

He picked up the pace as he began to suckle on and play with the protesting woman’s nipples. He came to a stop as he came into the woman but he started back up again as he began to pick up the fast pace again.

This time the woman was feeling pleasure she had never felt before when her husband fucked her. Lucius was longer than Vernon by 4in but thinner by 2in, she silently moaned against her will as she was taken. This was humiliating, she wanted to cry as the wizard defiled her. 

Years ago when she had still been hostile to her sister, James Potter had threatened to send her to the wizarding version of the camps the natizs had but for muggles. She had been fearful until her good for nothing sister died. But now she wondered if this was what he was talking about, she could do nothing but sob in between the unwanted moans.

Lucius kept fucking her for the next two hours taking breaks here and there, by the end of the frist hour Petunia had passed out from blood loss and exhaustion. They fixed the blood loss with some blood replenishing potion and Voldemort made sure that Lucius had enough Pepper Up to last until the muggle was pregnant.

After two hours were up Voldemort cast a pregnancy spell to make sure she was pregnant, when it came out positive Lucius spelled himself clean and dressed before rushing out of the room to let his wife know they were having a baby. 

Voldemort spelled the muggle woman clean before calling an elf and telling it that she was not to be disturbed until the next evening, he gave it instructions to spell food into her stomach so that the baby could grow.

The elf was one of the elves that had helped with the other pregnant muggles before his downfall. He called the rest of the house-elves responsible for the muggle men and women and ordered them to find four muggles, two women and two men. He would make an announcement for anyone who wanted children that a number of people could participate, two men and some women.

~

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore waited as the Aurors took the body and remains of Umbridge out of the defence classroom, among her belongings it was found that she was carrying a very illegal blood quill. 

He wanted to smack his head against the door -of course! The only way for the horcrux in Harry to awaken like that is if it took the magic from the quill. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed that the dreadful woman had snuck a dark artifact, that only goblins were allowed to use, into his school. 

If she was still alive he would have strangled her, she had ruined his plans of Harry. He had made sure everything was perfect from the misunderstood boy, to Snapes hatred of the child, but now he was getting a dark look from his double spy. 

What was more infuriating was that Harry and Tom were not blamed for the way they acted because apparently blood quills that are used for the wrong thing drive a person insane. 

He was apparently lucky that Harry was the only one she had targeted so far or he could have had a ‘ _ Tom _ ’ possessed Harry along with a dozen or more mentally unstable children on his hands. 

“I don’t blame the kid” on of the Aurors had said “The only thing we can do is find the boy and get him a mind healer,”

Dumbledore wanted to protest that no mind healing would work but wisely kept his mouth shut as the Aurors went about their plan and how the magic from the quill was the one that made Harry Potter do what he did. Dumbledore knew the truth though, he had not told the Aurors that Harry was a Horcrux as the knowledge of that soul item had been forgotten by many. Harry himself had not been the one to kill Umbridge but Tom instead, sure Harry’s hands were the one used but he himself was at no fault. 

Dumbledore was glad that McGonagall had gone to get the children for the order meeting, normally he would not let anyone under seventeen join the meeting but this was a matter of great importance. The meeting would be held at sirius’s house like it always was.

When the Aurors left Albus and Snape they flooed to get to the meeting. In the room there were several people among them were some new recruits; Tonks, Bill Weasley, and a few others, he also saw that McGonagall had gotten the children as she was instructed; the Weasley’s two devil children, the mudblood, the other prophecy child, and the Lovegood freak. 

He hated them all but they were necessary pieces in the game of controlling the Potter brat.

Originally the Potter brat was supposed to befriend the Longbottom brat but instead the Potter brat became friends with the Weasley's youngest male brat and the Longbottom brat became friends with a mudblood. He had wondered if he would need to change his plan but the boys became friends because of their mutual friendship with the mudblood.

His plan was that the boy would sacrifice himself and in a fit of rage for the loss of his friend the Longbottom child would kill Voldemort. Longbottom would be known as an avenger who avenged the boy-who-lived’s death. He would then go on to say that he would not have been able to do it if the great Albus Dumbledore hadn’t given him the Sword of Gryffindor.

Now the plan was messed up again! 

He had to figure out where Tom took Harry and find a way to seal the horcrux once again, as well as get rid of any memory where Harry talked to the horcrux in his head. It was just more work than he originally planned, he sat down at the head table trying not to sigh.

“Albus what’s going on?” Moody asked, that’s right he was a retired Auror so he wouldn’t know,

“It’s about Harry,” he said in a grave tone,

“What? Did something happen to my godson!” Sirius shouted across the table,

“Shut your mouth you dog,”

“Don’t tell me what to do  _ Snivellus, _ ” Sirius retorted,

“Please be civil you two, anyway it seems that what if feared has come to pass” he said, the room had gotten quiet as he spoke. “It seems that our dear Harry has been possessed by the Dark Lord, the story is that Umbridge tortured him with a blood quill which is half a truth. We do not know how much the quill effected Harry but it was enough to the point that Voldemort was able to take over and torture and kill Umbridge” he said claimly, not expecting the next words to come out of Ronald and the Longbottom’s mouth.

“Well serves her right!”


End file.
